


Razem niezniszczalni

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: JONI [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Eventual Fluff, Family Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mpreg, będzie kontynuacja, kochany Sam, nie patrzcie na mnie tak, wścibski Sam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Cokolwiek się stało, Dean zawsze może liczyć na Sama.Tekst na temat 5 (niezniszczalny) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).



Kiedy Dean zaczął dziwnie się zachowywać, Sam nie mógł nic poradzić na własną ciekawość. Przez całą drogę do bunkra zastanawiał się, co tym razem chciałby ukryć przed nim brat.

Dlatego teraz, mając chwilę czasu, gdy Dean jadł swój typowy, zabójczy obiad tuż przed nim, postanowił dotrzeć do źródła tej skrytości. Zaczął prosto, otwierając historię przeglądania, bo nie sądził, by jego brat kiedyś ją czyścił, skoro nawet filmy pornograficzne bezczelnie dodawał do zakładek i nigdy nie używał trybu prywatnego.

Cofnął się tylko do zeszłego miesiąca, bo to wtedy Dean zaczął spędzać podejrzanie dużo czasu samemu w domu, i zaczął drążyć… Próbując nie zwymiotować, gdy widział tytuły niektórych filmików.

W końcu znalazł coś interesującego, a zarazem niepokojącego. Wyszukiwanie google sprzed trzech tygodni: _Co oznacza pozytywny wynik testu ciążowego u mężczyzny?_

Nie mógł powstrzymać zerknięcia na Deana. Dlaczego do cholery zrobił sobie test ciążowy?

Kolejne strony były głównie odpowiedziami na to pytanie, sugestiami, by udać się do lekarza, bo rzeczony wynik może wskazywać na rozwijający się nowotwór.

Przełknął ślinę.

Dean umierał już wiele razy i za każdym powracał do świata żywych.  Wiele razy też powstrzymywali jego odejście zawczasu. Tylko, czy brutalną chorobę można było porównać do wszystkich tych razów? Potwora da się zabić, ale co zrobić z rakiem?

Odetchnął, zerkając raz jeszcze na Deana i przesunął historię dalej, licząc, że w ten sposób pozna diagnozę brata. Bo ten na pewno poszedł do lekarza, prawda?

Po pewnym czasie w historii znalazły się strony o ciąży, rozwoju dziecka i poradach dla ciężarnych.

Sam prawie spadł z krzesła z szoku, a potem po prostu wgapił się w brata.

— Wykrztuś to z siebie, Sammy — powiedział Dean po chwili.

— Um… — Nie był pewien, czy chciał wiedzieć, ale mimo wszystko odetchnął głęboko i spytał: — Dlaczego robiłeś test ciążowy?

Dean zamarł, odsuwając burgera od ust.

— Skąd wiesz?

— Mówiłem ci, że w Internecie nic nie ginie — odparł, wskazując na laptopa. — Więc? Co skłoniło cię do nasikania na patyk?

— A jak myślisz? — warknął Dean, odkładając burgera. — W ostatnim z moteli w łazience ktoś został kilka nieotwartych testów, byłem pijany i… Sam wiesz.

Dean wzruszył ramionami, unosząc ręce i wzdychając. Po chwili dodał: — Wszystkie wyszły pozytywnie.

— Okay — wykrztusił, drapiąc się po głowie. — Więc? Byłeś u lekarza? Co powiedział?

— Nie mam raka — odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili Dean.

— I…? Stary, rozjaśnij wątpliwości, skoro nie rak, to co?

— Nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć… — Sam uniósł w górę brew, gdy Dean zbierał w sobie siły na dokończenie wypowiedzi. — Przebadali mnie na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Lekarz powiedział, że gdybym był kobietą, po prostu byłbym w ciąży.

— Ale jesteś mężczyzną — zauważył Sam, a Dean posłał mu wzrok w rodzaju tych mówiących: _no co ty nie powiesz_. — Nie możesz być w ciąży. Więc, co ci jest?

— Problem w tym, że… — Dean przełknął ślinę, a Sam zaczął poważnie się bać. — Że chyba jednak jestem.

— To _niemożliwe_ , Dean.

— Wiem, Sammy! — zagrzał Dean, uderzając dłonią w stół. — Ale, powiedz mi: ile niemożliwych rzeczy już nam się przydarzyło, hm? To nie byłby pierwszy raz.

— Nie, ale to brzmi niemożliwie nawet jak na nasze standardy. Poza tym, jak miałbyś niby w tę ciążę zajść?

— Um, no nie wiem, może przez fiuta w moim tyłku?! — wybuchnął Dean, wstając z krzesła i zaczynając krążyć po pokoju. — Poza tym, to nie tak, że ograniczałem się tylko do ludzi!

— Znowu pieprzyłeś się z czymś, na co powinniśmy polować? — westchnął, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. A potem spojrzał na brata. — Ile razy jeszcze musimy odbyć tę rozmowę? Hm? Nie. Pieprzymy. Potworów. Zabijemy je, Dean.

— Poważnie? Poważnie, Sammy? — prychnął Dean, zbliżając się. — O tym chcesz teraz ze mną rozmawiać? A nie o tym, że jestem w cholernej ciąży?

— Nie wiem, Dean — odetchnął. — To bardzo abstrakcyjna pespektywa. Nie wiem… Co o tym myśleć.

— A co ja mam powiedzieć, hm? — prychnął Dean, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko brata. — To nie tak, że mogę iść do lekarza i zrobić sobie usg, by mieć pewność. A jeśli jestem w ciąży, to skąd mam wiedzieć, co z tym zrobić? Jak w ogóle miałbym urodzić? Raczej nie istnieją szanse na anonimową, szybką cesarkę. — Sam chciał coś powiedzieć, ale został uciszony machnięciem ręki. — Nie wejdę też do centrum planowania rodziny, prosząc o aborcję. Teoretycznie może udałoby mi się namówić Rowenę na pomoc w tej kwestii, ale, cholera, nie chcę tego.

— Chcesz… Chcesz tego dziecka, tak? — upewnił się Sam, a Dean pokiwał głową, a potem wzruszył ramionami.

— Tak, nie, nie wiem. Nie potrafię odpowiedzieć.

Tym razem to Dean ukrył twarz w dłoniach i na dłuższą chwilę zapadła cisza.

— Nie wiem, Sammy. Pamiętasz, co stało się, gdy spróbowałem mieć rodzinę. Nie nadaję się na ojca… Czy tam matkę. Poza tym, sam mówiłeś, że życie łowcy nie jest dla dziecka.

— To było kiedyś… Życie w drodze, od polowania do polowania, to nie jest dla dziecka. Teraz mamy bunkier.

— Och, czyżby? A kto powiedział, że bunkier to nie dom?

— …Ja — westchnął Sam, opuszczając głowę i ramiona. — Ale to się zmieniło, jest lepiej. A będzie jeszcze lepiej, kiedy pojawi się dziecko, zobaczysz — zapewnił, decydując się wspierać decyzję brata jak tylko potrafi, rozwiać jego wątpliwości. Dean nadawał się na ojca, a ich życie nie powinno stanąć mu na drodze do szczęścia. Znowu. — Chociaż zabezpieczenie wszystkiego zajmie wieki — dodał, by rozładować atmosferę.

— Nawet jeśli — prychnął Dean. — Nawet jeśli, to jak to sobie wyobrażasz, hm? Nawet samą ciążę. Przecież nie pójdę do lekarza i nie…

— Nie wiem — przerwał mu Sam. — Wezwijmy Castiela. Jest aniołem, powinien móc powiedzieć, czy wszystko z tobą, z wami w porządku?

— Wolałbym nie.

— Dla… Och.

— Ta.

— Powiesz mu? — Dean wzruszył ramionami. — Nie sądzisz, że chciałby wiedzieć?

— Może… Ale nie teraz — odpowiedział. — Nie jestem gotowy, wiesz.

— Ta, wiem. — Sam uśmiechnął się krzepiąco. — Dasz radę. Damy radę. Nie z takimi rzeczami sobie radziliśmy.

— Serio? Coś porównywalnego z wychowaniem dziecka? — prychnął.

— Przestań. — Sam podszedł do brata i objął go od tyłu. — Widzę, że podjąłeś już decyzję, więc przestań się z nią kłócić. Choć raz zaakceptuj to, czego chcesz.

Dean przewrócił oczami.

— Przywiązałem się już do perspektywy bycia wujkiem — wyznał, kładąc rękę na brzuchu Deana. Nieco zaokrąglonym, aż dziwne, że wcześniej tego nie zauważył. — Coś wymyślimy.

— Dzięki, Sammy.


End file.
